Facets
by 4mation
Summary: Elsa is like a diamond: one whole with many faces (Elsanna)


**Facets**

Title: Facets

Author: 4mation

Type: One-shot

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Family, Fluff

Warnings: Incest, fem!Slash, Mature Content

Pairing: Elsanna

Characters: Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven

Summary: Elsa is like a diamond: one whole with many faces

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All names mentioned do not represent the true persons. All brand names do not belong to the author. No copyright laws or personal privacy laws are intended to be infringed.

A/N: I'm back! (after roughly six hours. I really need to get out more) This is one of the two ideas I was toying with today, so I decided to get them both out the way in the same day. I'm awesome, aren't I? (And desperately needing a social life, apparently) So, I hope you guys enjoy this one, even though it's a little messy. I'm currently flooding the Frozen fandom with my fics, so I hope that they're at least good!

* * *

**_Queen_**

First and foremost, Elsa is Queen. She rules Arendelle with a kind but firm hand, doing her best to better the lives of her subjects whilst being an immovable glacier of justice to those who would do harm to others. Dressed in magnificent purple with her hair in a tight bun atop which rests her crown, Elsa is reserved, composed and regal. Her hands are gloved, and more often than not hold either quill or seal as she signs and stamps form after form, decree after decree. Even in the privacy of her study, Elsa refuses to relax, keeping her back ramrod straight. She is the perfect picture of the dedicated monarch, never smiling, never harsh, serene and severe simultaneously. All who lay eyes on her cannot manage to imagine this Queen as a normal human: she is too royal, too majestic, to be pictured as anything as mundane as a young woman.

As Queen, Elsa gives the Princess disapproving looks whenever she stumbles late to the welcoming feast for foreign dignitaries, admonishes her when she says or does anything inappropriate, glances meaningfully at her when dessert is revealed to be anything chocolate so as to remind her to behave herself. As Queen, Elsa keeps the Princess at a respectful distance, giving into public embraces only reluctantly, apologising to the visiting ambassadors afterwards for the Princess's spontaneity.

As Queen, Elsa invites princes from all across the land and proposes alliances between their kingdoms, trade agreements and mutual defence treaties. She introduces them to the Princess and throws balls and feasts in their honour, taking care to place the visiting prince next to the Princess, doing this with a multitude of guests often enough to keep her fellow monarchs guessing as to which kingdom would be united with Arendelle by marriage. She ignores the irritation in the Princess's eyes whenever Elsa announces the date of the next royal function and chooses to miss the anger that flashes across the Princess's face as the Prince introduces himself with a bent knee and a kiss on her hand.

As Queen, Elsa sits in her father's throne and thinks about how she wishes that he would have approved and been proud of her as she rules the kingdom as best she can, hoping to make it as prosperous as he had. She hides her thoughts and distances herself enough that her judgement is not clouded by her emotions.

_Conceal, don't feel_

* * *

**_Mother_**

When the lords and ladies have returned to their castles and keeps, when the envoys and suitors have all returned to their kingdoms, when the royal court retires for the day, when the Queen presses the royal seal into the last form or signs the final decree on her desk, Elsa is Mother. She is the head of her household, and she makes herself responsible for all that happens in her home and to her family. Whenever she sits down to a meal with her sister, Olaf and Kristoff, she pushes in their chairs, hands out the napkins and helps them cut their meat or break their bread. Seated at the head of the table, she allows herself a glass of fine wine to relax from the stresses of the day, and she watches her family with an amused, content heart as they squabble, bicker and tease each other, each talking over the other as they relay their day to the matriarch with whom they so rarely spend quality time. She listens patiently to each in turn, happy just to be able to share meals with them. She tries to teach Olaf that, no, he is not allowed to make potato-men out of the mash and to just eat his ice cubes, admonishes Kristoff for trying to sneak carrots under the table into his bag so that he can feed them to Sven later, and wipes her sister's face clean when she gets gravy on her chin and doesn't realise it.

As matriarch, Elsa reclines in her chair on the rare occasions the whole family is able to go on an outing together. Sitting relaxed next to the hot springs, she watches as her sister, her charge and Kristoff have a water fight, making sure that they're not too rough, keeps Olaf chilled to stop him from melting from the steam rising from the water, and scratches Sven behind the ears as he snoozes on the ground next to her. Afterwards, she replaces the foot Olaf lost when he slipped and stepped in the springs, rouses the sleepy Sven awake and feeds him a carrot, and wraps Kristoff and her sister in towels to help them get dry. While she merely throws the towel around Kristoff's broad shoulders, she takes the time to rub down the ginger-haired girl, allowing herself the luxury of taking care of her ward without having to worry about exposing a potential weakness in front of the public.

As matriarch, Elsa allows herself to judge all of the Princess's suitors on more than the advantages they have to offer Arendelle and instead critically views their personal merits. Is this one kind? Will this one ever cheat on her? Does this one truly interested in wedding her sister, or does he value only the position their marriage would bring? Is this one's smile true, or is it as false as Hans's was? Elsa takes into consideration more than just what would benefit the populace, and thinks on what would be best for the girl she has taken on as her responsibility. Of course, she disguises these thoughts, but she takes the time to get to know each prince on a **personal** basis, masking her intentions and giving them nothing more to work with than the worries of the ginger's concerned, motherly figure.

As Mother, Elsa sits at her father's desk and thinks about the decisions he had made as patriarch, the hard choices he'd been forced to take for the good of the family. She understands his fears and his hopes, his self-doubt and his confidence in his ability to guide the household, the love for his family that had motivated all that he did, and she understands most of all how difficult it must have been to try and appear strong to his loved ones, never letting his own fears shine through. She bites back the resent that she had been forced to take his place as the family's head at so young an age, when she was so experienced, and instead replaces it with a hope that her father could see her now and approve of all that she had done and was doing to take care of the family, and prays that he understands her reluctance to part with her sister and give her away in marriage.

_Don't let them in; don't let them see._

* * *

**_Sister_**

In the quiet, relaxed moments, the times when the court has been closed and the nobles have all been dismissed from the castle for the weekend, the precious few days when Elsa is allowed to act her age and gently set aside her burdens if only for a short while, Elsa is Sister. She grins widely and laughs out loud, she allows herself to feel and express all the emotions hidden away inside, she doesn't bother to disguise the snort that sometimes bursts out amidst bubbles of laughter. She throws her adult responsibilities out the door and just does some fun, some **crazy** things with her sister. They dash through the halls and throw snowballs that Elsa rains down from the ceiling at each other, not caring that the suits of armour might rust, that the carpet is going to get soaked, that mould might grow on the curtains, that the castellan is going to be **so** angry when he finds out what they did. Elsa sits outside under the tree by the pond with her sister's head in her lap and they simply relax, allowing Elsa the freedom to just let go. Some days, Elsa will sing while the ginger will play with a strand of grass, sometimes Elsa will read out loud while her sister dozes off to sleep with a content smile on her face, and on even rarer occasions, Elsa would use her powers to create a beautiful icy wreath of flowers for her baby sister, which the giggling girl would repay with a handful of grass to the face, leading to the two chasing each other around the gardens for hours afterwards.

As sister, Elsa cuddles with the ginger-haired girl on the couch as the two doze off in the heat of summer afternoons. She hugs her sister from behind when the latter is busy studying, causing her to squeak and flick her quill sharply. She laughs and tussles her sister's hair as the younger girl frets and panics as she tries to scrub the ink out of the curtains. Elsa relaxes into her sister's gentle hands as the normally clumsy girl takes extreme care to braid the older woman's into a perfect plait. It is on days like these that Elsa truly lets herself relax completely, free of responsibility, and simply lets herself spend some much-needed quality time just having fun with the sister she loved dearly.

As sister, Elsa acknowledges that she would much prefer it if she would never have to give the ginger-haired beauty away to **any** prince of **any** kingdom, and to hell with any alliance that could be forged by marriage. As sister, Elsa giggles with the freckled optimist about this prince's nose, and that prince's fashion sense, something she would never let herself do in public. As sister, Elsa sincerely considers the option of forgoing a royal marriage and just letting her sister **choose** who she wanted to marry, even if that meant she turns down every suitor on the planet.

As sister, Elsa stands in front of her family portrait and stares into the eyes of her father, willing him to understand that regardless of the needs of the kingdom or the needs of the family, she could not in good consciousness give away her sister's hand in marriage to a man she'd never known. She wills him to understand that the heart and mind of a sister is different to that of a monarch, or a mother's. She prays that he would not judge her too harshly for her selfishness, and instead consoles herself with how, by taking care of her sister, she was fulfilling his words of advice given so fervently and persistently.

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

* * *

**_Lover_**

At the dead of night, when the servants are all asleep and the bustle of the kingdom's nightlife dribbles away into a few lights on only at late-night bars and brothels, when guards yawn sleepily at their posts, when Anna slips out of her room and stealthily creeps into the royal chambers to lie with her sister, Elsa is Lover. She passionately and furiously kisses Anna's lips until they are red and swollen, and the she kisses them some more. Elsa forgoes all coherent thought and just loses herself in Anna's embrace, stripping away each other's clothing with wild desire. In those nights of ferocious lust, Elsa just lets everything go. She forgets her crown, she forgets her household, she forgets her sisterhood: all that remains is Anna, **Anna**, **_Anna_**. She forgets morality, she forgets etiquette, she forgets everything that she was ever taught. Instead, she just whines and moans and kisses and fondles and pants and screams, nothing guiding her but lust and love and the sheer feeling of how **right** it was to just come undone pressed against Anna's young, nubile body.

As lover, Elsa throws away any semblance of restraint and grinds against her sister, panting with desire. She holds Anna's head against hers as they lock lips, tongues probing and twisting and fondling as they retrace the caverns of each other's mouths for the thousandth time. She gasps into their kiss when Anna's hand wriggles in between their bodies to grasp her breast and **squeeze**, taking a fistful of the soft globe and kneading it with fervent desire, thumb running over the pebbled nipple again and again and **again**. The other hand is buried in between Elsa's thighs and strokes furiously at Elsa's sex. Elsa's own hand is jammed at the apex of Anna's legs, mirroring her sister's movements as they both mewl and whine into each other's mouth. As their climax approaches, Elsa buries her face into Anna's neck, riding out her orgasm silently, eyes clenched tight. Anna, lacking Elsa's control, bites down onto Elsa's pale neck to keep in her own cries of pleasure, leaving a bright red mark which Elsa would no doubt have a hell of a time explaining in the morning. She doesn't care, though. All that crosses her mind is the sheer joy at being claimed as Anna's own, the bright red mark showing to the world that **she** was the one that Anna had chosen. As they both come down from the giddying heights of their pleasure, the pair pants and their breathing gradually slows back to normal. Pulling back, Elsa looks into Anna's eyes and both just smile. No words are necessary to express the love they feel for each other. Elsa closes in and presses a gentle kiss to Anna's swollen lips, and smiles when, exhausted though she was, Anna reciprocates with the same enthusiasm she approaches everything else in life.

As lover, Elsa forgets her duties and instead lets herself be selfish. It is as lover that Elsa creeps out of bed after Anna falls asleep and walks naked to her desk to light a candle and open the bottom-most drawer, in which, hidden under stacks of tedious fiscal reports are the plans. The only plans that truly mattered in the end. Every night, Elsa reads through them again, making sure that everything is in place so that, when the time comes, they could steal away into the night, leaving behind the castle, the throne, Arendelle, all of it. She goes through the papers carefully, remembering every single detail but continuing to read through them one more time just to be sure. She memorises the numbers she has long since already learnt that would open the bank accounts across the sea where she has set up a reserve fund of gold, she traces on a map paths leading from the stables to the port where one of three merchant ships would await to spirit them away, she goes over the names of servants whose absolute loyalty had been bought and guaranteed by her spymaster: nothing would be left to choice. When (not if, **when**, Elsa was sure of it) their secret was exposed and they would have no choice but to leave Arendelle and abdicate the throne or face execution for the sin of incest, Elsa and Anna would have to get away as quickly as possible. This was the only way, she was sure of it. And, to be honest, Elsa couldn't help but wish that that day, the day that their secret would be revealed to the world, would come sooner so that she could drop this façade and just live out the rest of her days in Anna's arms.

As lover, Elsa visits her parents' grave and lays her flowers in front of her father's headstone. She kneels there, and all that crosses her mind is how disappointed and horrified and disgusted he would be to see what his heir had done, what she wanted to do. She thought about how terrified he had been by her powers, and could only imagine the extent of his fury and dismay to learn that she had proven her existence as a curse by going on to corrupt his darling daughter. She thought about how no amount of explaining on her part and no amount of tears and pleading on Anna's part would ever manage to convince him of the purity of their love. And Elsa knew that no amount of wishing, or hoping, or praying would ever get him to understand.

As Queen, the thought of his disappointment cut her to her core.

As Mother, the thought of his fury caused her to tremble and weep.

As Sister, the thought of his disgust broke her spirit and her heart.

As Lover, though… as Lover, Elsa just couldn't bring herself to care.

Her father was dead. That was the truth of the matter. Everything he'd ever hoped that Elsa would ever grow into was nothing more than dust and ashes, memories from a man who, for all his admirable qualities and devotion to being a great father and a great king, had never truly known Elsa at all.

**_The past is in the past_**

Yes, the past was gone. All that mattered now was her present and her future. And Elsa knew that all that she could ever want now and forever was Anna. In the end, that was all that mattered. She had been the perfect Queen, the perfect Mother, the perfect Sister, but Elsa knew in her heart that all she wanted to be was the perfect Lover.

**_That perfect girl is gone_**

_A diamond has many faces, and all shine with the light of the rising sun, but one face will always shine brighter than all others._

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: When you examine the royal family tree, and just how many roles Elsa must now fill, it's kind of depressing, especially if you ship Elsanna as fervently as I do. So, this was just an elaboration on that idea. Also, this is the first time I've ever written anything even remotely lemon-y, so if it's a little awkward I apologise. Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review!


End file.
